king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5)
This is Fighting Robots aired its first season on Youku in Spring 2018. Although it is officially considered a separate show to King of Bots, it is produced by the same production team - as a result, the first season was also known as King of Bots 1.5 or Season 1.5, due to the presence of many returning teams from the latter show. Season 1.5 Preliminary rumbles *Bonesaw vs Hunting Wind vs Mr Hippo vs Weber - Hunting Wind, Mr Hippo and Weber selected *Cat King vs Greedy Snake vs Spike Head vs Whirlwind - Greedy Snake selected *Blue vs Saber II vs Thunder and Lightning vs Wall Breaker - Blue and Saber II selected *Blue Demon vs Bonfire vs Chronos vs Sandstorm - Bonfire, Chronos and Sandstorm selected *Firefox vs Stealth vs Raging Moustache vs Zen Oh - All four selected *008 vs Ninja vs Saturn vs Xiake - Ninja, Saturn and Xiake selected *Griffin Mk II vs Lieutenant Bam vs Unlimited Numbers vs Yesaji - Griffin Mk II and Lieutenant Bam selected NOTE: Raging Moustache proved to be irreparable, and was directly replaced by 008. Cat King and Thunder and Lightning were also added to celebrity teams after their battles had already concluded. Stage 1 *Eater vs Fango vs Hunting Wind vs Shrederator Tiger Claw - Shrederator Tiger Claw won *ORBY Blade vs Saber II vs Tánshè - Tánshè won *Greedy Snake vs Mr Hippo vs Lieutenant Bam vs Tungsten - Lieutenant Bam won *Golden Hoops vs Megabyte vs Saturn - Megabyte won *008 vs Cat King vs Red River Hong vs Weber - Weber won *Blue vs Bonfire vs Griffin Mk II vs Ninja - Blue won Robots eliminated: Bonfire, Eater, Fango, Griffin Mk II, Mr Hippo, Saber II Stage 2 *Firefox vs Vulcan vs Zen Oh - Vulcan won *Slash Boy vs Snow Leopard vs Xiake - Xiake won *EarthShaker vs Stealth vs Switch vs Thunder and Lightning - Stealth won *Hammer Hammer vs Two BBQ - Two BBQ won *Earth Mover vs Spear and Shield - Spear and Shield won *Chronos vs Sandstorm - Sandstorm won *Spectre vs White Tiger Guardian - Spectre won Robots eliminated: EarthShaker, Firefox, Hammer Hammer, Snow Leopard Stage 3 (2v2/Tag Team, subsequent head-to-heads) *ORBY Blade & Spectre vs Lieutenant Bam & Switch - ORBY Blade & Spectre won *Earth Mover & Megabyte vs Spear and Shield & Two BBQ - Earth Mover & Megabyte won *Vulcan & Xiake vs 008 & Greedy Snake - 008 & Greedy Snake won *Red River Hong & Tungsten vs Saturn & Slash Boy - Red River Hong & Tungsten won *White Tiger Guardian & Sandstorm vs Zen Oh & Golden Hoops - White Tiger Guardian & Sandstorm won *Tánshè vs Chronos - Tánshè won *Stealth vs Shrederator Tiger Claw - Shrederator Tiger Claw won *Blue vs Hunting Wind - Blue won (by default) Robots eliminated: Chronos, Golden Hoops, Hunting Wind, Lieutenant Bam, Slash Boy, Spear and Shield, Stealth, Switch, Saturn, Zen Oh Celebrity battles (first wave) *Ninja (Sa Beining) vs Thunder and Lightning (Wu Chun) - Thunder and Lightning won *Cat King (Zheng Shuang) vs Weber (Zhang Yishan) - Weber won Stage 4 (Challenger round) *Great White (challenger) vs White Tiger Guardian - Great White won *Dragon King (challenger) vs ORBY Blade - ORBY Blade won *Wrecker (challenger) vs Ninja - Ninja won *Formula (challenger) vs 008 - Formula won *South American Eagle God (challenger) vs Vulcan - Vulcan won Robots eliminated: 008, Dragon King, South American Eagle God, White Tiger Guardian, Wrecker Celebrity battles (second wave) *Greedy Snake vs Shrederator Tiger Claw vs Xiake - Greedy Snake won Stage 5 *Tánshè vs Weber - Tánshè won *Tungsten vs ORBY Blade - Tungsten won *Formula vs Spectre - Formula won *Red River Hong vs Two BBQ - Red River Hong won *Cat King vs Great White - Cat King won *Blue vs Earth Mover - Blue won *Megabyte vs Vulcan - Vulcan won Robots eliminated: Earth Mover, Great White, Megabyte, ORBY Blade, Spectre, Two BBQ, Weber Eight-robot Rumble *Thunder and Lightning (red team) vs Wrecker (red team) vs Megabyte (green team) vs Two BBQ (green team) vs Spectre (blue team) vs Spear and Shield (blue team) vs Lieutenant Bam (yellow team) vs Golden Hoops (yellow team) - Thunder and Lightning won Stage 6 *Shrederator Tiger Claw vs Tánshè - Tánshè won *Cat King vs Xiake - Cat King won *Ninja vs Thunder and Lightning vs Tungsten vs Vulcan - Tungsten won *Blue vs Formula vs Greedy Snake - Blue won *Red River Hong vs Sandstorm - Red River Hong won Robots eliminated: Blue, Cat King, Formula, Ninja, Thunder and Lightning Stage 7 (Quarter-Finals) *Greedy Snake vs Tánshè - Tánshè won *Shrederator Tiger Claw vs Vulcan - Shrederator Tiger Claw won *Sandstorm vs Xiake - Xiake won *Red River Hong vs Tungsten - Tungsten won Stage 8 (Semi-Finals) *Shrederator Tiger Claw vs Tungsten - Tungsten won *Tánshè vs Xiake - Tánshè won Third Place Play-off *Shrederator Tiger Claw vs Xiake - Xiake won Grand Final *Tánshè vs Tungsten - Tungsten won Trivia *This is Fighting Robots allowed certain robots, such as Blue and Cat King, to end their campaigns with a victory, due to the format. Category:This is Fighting Robots